Un segundo beso y algo mas
by Marlene-Sempai
Summary: Midori-Nagmasa esta dispuesto a tener un segundo beso de Tachibana, pero las cosas no salen como uno lo imagina y por primera vez en su vida realiza una rabieta, para luego pedir perdon, Tachibana viendo aquello decide darle un beso, dando inicio a una hermosa relación entre ambos.


Cuando una idea aparece en la cabeza de Midori-Nagamasa no hay fuerza humana que lo detenga.

Siempre obtenía lo que quería y ahora lo tendría.

Un segundo beso de su demonio psicópata.

 **.!Prefiero besar un sapo!.-** Grito una jovencita de ojos verdes. Dejando sorprendido a Midori el cual solo trataba de entender qué clase de mente tenia Tachibana. Nadie se le resistía, pero ella una niña de apenas 15 años le declaraba la guerra y se oponía a él.

 **"Rebelde sin causa"-** Pensó.

La discusión se extendió por horas.

 **-¡Inmune!** Tachibana tenía que ser inmune a su encanto.

 **-¿Porque no me besas?-** Midori estaba entrando a una crisis nerviosa.

 **-¡Ya se lo dije, prefiero besar a un sapo, antes que volver a besarlo a usted, Midori-san!**.-Tachibana esta cabreada por la situación.

 **-** Bésame.

- **No.**

 **-** Solo un beso

\- **Noo.**

 **-** Un beso chiquito.

- **¡DIJE QUE NOO!**

Quien viera a Midori sabría que aquello que estaba haciendo era una de sus pataletas extremas.

Mientras que Tachibana estaba más arisca que nunca, ella había soñado que su primer beso seria con su príncipe azul y no con el Ego-Maniático que tenía en frente. Sin contar que el maldito tenia a Gooemon-san secuestrado.

Como se arrepentía de haber venido sola a mejorar su puntería. Jamás pensó en encontrarse con su rival en el mismo lugar y hora.

El legendario-Emperador-Invicto se sentía tan humillado, tan desilusionado.

 **-¿Yo solo quería un segundo beso, era todo?**.-Midori bajo el cabeza avergonzado por su actitud. Ofreció una reverencia y con voz calma ofreció una disculpa.

Tachibana quedo sorprendida, era la primera vez que Midori ofrecía disculpas en su vida. Su instinto sobre-protector se activó y con cuidado se acercó a él y le levanto la cara. Sus miradas se encontraron en un instante, los ojos-azules de Nagamasa quedaron prendidos de aquellas-orbes-verdes.

Tachibana se inclinó ligeramente a un lado de la mejilla de Midori y deposito un suave beso.

" **Midori-san es muy tierno a veces"**

Dijo en voz baja, Las mejillas del joven doctor se colorearon como un semáforo en rojo.

Tachibana soltó una risa infantil al verlo y tomo de regreso a Gooemon-san y se marchó de ahí sin decir nada.

Midori se quedó ahí como un idiota tocando su mejilla.

 _ **Otra vez esa niña le había ganado.**_

 _ **Otra vez había perdido ante ella.**_

 _ **El emperador-invicto, un genio en combate, pero un torpe en el amor.**_

Esa noche Tachibana les conto los sucedido a sus amigos. Estos se rieron a más no poder, Matsuoka, Yukimura y Haruki eran conscientes de los sentimientos de Midori hacia Tachibana. Si bien, él no era de su agrado, el maldito era un buen hombre, digno de estar al lado de su compañera.

Aunque jamás lo dijeran en voz alta.

* * *

Desde aquel incidente, empezó a recibir pequeñas cartas de amor de Midori.

Están eran tan de su estilo. Sádico y Romántico:

 **Mi princes.a de ojos-verdes, únete a mí para destruir a nuestros oponentes en batalla**

Tachibana sonrió de manera tonta, al menos ya no usa la palabra "sangre".

 **"** _ **Une tu fuerza a la mía, devoremos la sangre de nuestras victimas una vez más".**_ \- Esa había sido una de las primeras cartas de amor, esa noche casi llamo a la policía. Si no fuera porque remitente tenía su nombre, juraría que era un maniático jugando una broma.

…

Así las cosas continuaron de la misma manera, cada noche o cada mañana un mensajero dejaba una carta en el buzón de Tachibana.

Ese tarde Tachibana salía de su colegio, estaba muy cansada debido al entrenamiento intensivo que cada noche realizaba con su equipo.

Camino lentamente, realmente estaba en su límite, sus parpados se cerraban de manera involuntaria.

 **-Te vez cansada**.-Escucho una voz a sus espaldas y ahí lo vio.

Midori le sonreía de manera algo torpe y adorable, Tachibana sonrió de manera tierna.

 **-Buenas tardes, Midori-san**.-Saludo cortésmente.

- **Lo mismo para ti Tachibana-san.**

Midori como un caballero tomo la mochila de Tachibana y cargo en su hombro. Tachibana le agradeció con la mirada.

 **-Si usted me enamora, yo seré su novia.** -Soltó de golpe. Midori casi brinca en dos patas.

Aquellas palabras, significaban que Tachibana leyó su última carta.

- **¿Cómo puedo enamorarla?** -Pregunto Midori, mientras jugaba con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

 **-No tengo idea,-** Tachibana.- **jamás he tenido un novio.** -Confeso ocultando sus mejillas rojas.

Aquello alegro a Midori, el seria su primer novio.

 **-¿Mañana quiere ir a zona-cero?. Será un combate solo de parejas**.-Midori sí que estaba tratando de ser romántico.

 **-Me parece bien, diga hora y lugar y ahí estaré.**

Dicha esas palabras se despidieron en el portón del departamento de Tachibana. De manera inocente se dieron un beso en la mejilla. Ambos eran consiente de que Masuoka, Yukimura y Haruki lo estaban apuntando con sus respectivas armas desde el tejado.

Un paso en falso y se convertiría en tiro al blanco.

Aguantándose las ganas de besar en los labios, Midori se marchó.

Tachibana solo suspiro y entro a su departamento, ignorando los gritos de sus amigos. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero estos se metieron a su cuarto exigiendo respuestas.

Con algo de vergüenza les conto, sobre la cita de mañana.

Los tres insistieron en ir, pero Tachibana les dijo que la competencia solo era para parejas.

Los tres refunfuñaron hasta cansarse. Al final los tres fueron al cuarto de Masamune a idear un plan de contrataque.

 **¿Si Midori creía que tener la mano de Tachibana sería fácil, estaba muy equivocado?**

* * *

La competencia dio inicio a las tres de la tarde. Tachibana ya estaba con Midori esperando su turno para pelear.

Y así fue, unidos acabaron con cada pareja. Juntos eran un tornado de muerte y destrucción.

Una por una las 20 parejas que participaron, fueron aniquiladas.

 **-¡Ganamos!**.-Gritaron los dos.

El regalo era un pequeño oso panda de peluche. Con un corazón en el centro y un set de chocolate de alta calidad.

Ambos subieron a la tarima y se reverenciaron ante todos, los aplausos sonaron con fuerza.

 **-¡Son los mejores!**

 **-¡Son una linda pareja!**

Eran los comentarios que resonaban, al final les entregaron el premio.

 **-BESO-BESO-BESO-BESO.** -Empezó a gritar la muchedumbre.

Midori y Tachibana se pusieron muy rojos.

 **-¿Sera que me das el honor de poder darte un beso?-P** regunto Midori viéndola fijamente.

-Tachibana bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Aquello era mucho para su mundo. Pero como aquella vez que ella levanto el rostro de Midori, él lo hizo con ella. Uniendo sus labios en un puro y casto beso, lleno de emociones y sentimientos encontrados para Tachibana.

 **-¡VIVAAAAAAAAAAA!.-** Gritaron y aplaudieron todos.

Al final se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxígeno. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas al igual que los latidos de sus corazones.

Algunos parejas tomaron fotografías del beso y otros un sacaron un video.

Cuando todo calmo, Los dos estaban en una rueda-giratoria gigante, Midori y Tachibana miraban encantados la magia nocturna de Japón, la nieve daba un toque mágico aquel maravillo paisaje.

Esa noche Tachibana acepto ser la novia de Midori, a partir de ahí sus vidas tomaron un rumbo diferente.

Dos largos años pasaron, Tachibana cumplía dieciocho años, ese día Midori pidió su mano en matrimonio.

Matsuoka, Yukimura, Haruki, Haruka, Fujimon e Ichi les Dieron su bendición.

Y con un conceso mutuo decidieron unir en un solo equipo a -Gun y Hoshishiro, formando

Serapf-no-Hiro.-cuya traducción era Serafín blanco.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el campo de batalla del TCG, entre los invitados estaban, Sagara-san y sus amigos, Nishi-Nobunaga y su equipo Kyubi y los tres hermanos de Once-Dogs. El padrino fue Usami-Tenchou y Kanae. Los padres y hermanos de Tachibana no pudieron asistir a la boda, debido al mal tiempo en New-York.

Pero aun así, la ceremonia fue hermosa, Midori con su traje negro y Tachibana con un vestido blanco como una princesa.

Haruki, Yukimura y Matsu lloraban a mares, **"Nuestra pequeña ya creció"**.-Pensaron mientras escuchaban al padre declararlos Marido y Mujer.

La hora del vals llego. Tachibana y Midori empezaron con aquel protocolo, aquello era tan perfecto. La luna brillaba con mucha fuerza.

Al final. Recibieron las felicitaciones de todos. Y realizando una reverencia en señal de gratitud, se marcharon en el auto de su ahora esposo, para ir a Kanto a pasar su luna de miel.

Esa noche Tachibana se entregó por primera vez a Midori. Solo la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos silenciosos de su amor consumado. De ahí en adelante, enfrentaron juntos cada problema, cada batalla.

" **Un emperador junto a su Reyna"**

 **Un tornado imparable**

 **Un dúo perfecto**

 **Un dúo, que muy pronto se convertirían en padres.**

…

12 años pasaron, ahora eran padres de dos mellizos, ambos eran una réplica de Tachibana, pero sus personalices eran una mezcla de Midori y ella.

Sus demás compañeros también ya eran padres. El dato curioso es que todos salieron replicas miniaturas de cada uno.

Era como verse de niños.

Ahora estaban ahí en el campo de batalla preparándolos para el torneo-de niños del TGC.

 **"Venceremos"**.-Gritaron todos los niños .

 **Deadly-Silence**

Así se llamaba el equipo de sus hijos.

 **-Luchen juntos.** -Fujimoto alentó a todos.

 **-¡Claro que si papa!** -Grito su hijo seguido de un puño al aire en señal de victoria. Sus amigos lo apoyaron.

 **Deadly-Silence,** prometía ser un equipo de elite.

La campana sonó. Todos los equipos ingresaron por sus puertas respectivas.

 **Crecen rápido**.-Comento Ichi. Apoyándose en el hombro de Fujimoto.

Todos le dieron la razón, una nueva historia empezaba a escribirse en los Survival-Games.

Y ellos apoyarían a sus hijos en cada momento.

Después de todo los Survival-Games unió la vida de todos ellos.

Midori y Tachibana, Matsuoka e Isis, Yukimura y Sagara, Haruki y Crista, Haruka y Shiori, Fujimoto e Ichi, esperaron ansiosos el regreso de sus hijos.

 **Deadly-Silence,** es el ganador!.-se escuchó por el megáfono.

 **-¡LO LOGRARON!**

Todos ellos gritaron y saltaron de la emoción.

Este era el verdadero significado de ser un jugador de los Survival-Games, disfrutarlo cada vez más y dar lo mejor de ti.

 **-Tienes razón**.-Midori sabía lo que su esposa pensaba.

 **-No leas mi mente**.-Tachiabana bromeo con su esposo.

 **En los survival-Games o en cualquier deporte se debe disfrutar y dar lo mejor**.-Midori hablo.

Y ellos serán la prueba viva de ello.

 **"Después de todo nuestros mellizos sacaron mi talento"**

Golpe bajo para Tachibana, el amargo pasado de su puntería la seguiría hasta la muerte.

 **-¿Cuanta humildad?**.-Pensaron todos.

Pero como era costumbre todo padre presumía a sus hijos. Ellos también lo hacían, así que enojarse por esas palabras sería tonto.

Pero Tachibana pensando lo contrario, en voz muy baja murmuro lo siguiente.

 **"Hoy dormirás en el sofá y nada de nada por un mes"**

A Midori se le fueron los colores de la cara y se quedó ahí plantado como estatua. Aquello era maldad pura.

Pero ya vería la manera de contentar a su esposa.

Después de todo tener dos mellizos más no le parecía mala idea.

 **Fin.**


End file.
